Elina
Elina – główna bohaterka filmów z serii Wróżkolandia. Jest kwiatową wróżką, którą poznajemy po raz pierwszy w filmie Barbie: Wróżkolandia jako główną bohaterkę opowieści. Jest także główną bohaterką kontynuacji tego filmu: Barbie: Syrenkolandia i Barbie i magia tęczy. W filmie Barbie: Mariposa Elina pełni rolę narratorki opowiadając historię Mariposy. Historia ''Wróżkolandia'' Elina jest bezskrzydłą wróżką, która mieszka po drugiej stronie tęczy, w kwiatowym domku – Peonii, na Magicznej Łące, w krainie zwanej Wróżkolandią. Często jest wyśmiewana przez inne wróżki i chochliki za to, że nie ma skrzydeł, ale jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Chryzantema zawsze się za nią wstawia. Jej życie upływa w spokoju co czasu, gdy nieznana choroba zaczyna atakować wszystkie skrzydlate wróżki i rośliny. Jest to dziełem złej wróżki Laverny, która chce osłabić wszystkie latające stworzenia i przejąć władzę nad Wróżkolandią. Pewnego ranka Elina odkrywa, że także jej Peonia zachorowała, a strażniczka Magicznej Łąki – Topaz – została porwana. Wtedy postanawia udać się do Wróżkowa, aby odnaleźć Azurę – tamtejszą strażniczkę i poprosić ją o pomoc. W podróży towarzyszą jej Chryzantema i Bibi, ale po pewnym czasie również Chryzantema słabnie. Opuszcza Elinę i Bibiego, którzy kontynuują wyprawę do Azury. Na miejscu Elina wyjawia strażniczce powód swojego przybycia, a Azura dostrzegając tęczę w oczach wróżki postanawia powierzyć jej swój naszyjnik. Następnego dnia Azura zostaje porwana. Elina, znając cel podróży porwanej wróżki, postanawia udać się tam sama. W dostaniu się do Czarownego Lasu pomaga jej Paź – motyl wezwany przez Azurę. Chce odnaleźć tam driadę Dalię, która może pomóc jej pokonać Lavernę, ponieważ w przeszłości dla niej pracowała. Po drodze są ścigani przez ogniopióry, jednak z opresji ratuje ich syreni książę Nalu. U kresu swojej podróży Elina spotyka Dalię, która początkowo nie chce jej pomóc, ale w końcu zgadza się ze względu na Azurę. Razem udają się do kryjówki Laverny, aby powstrzymać ją przed odebraniem mocy strażnikom. Eliza zwycięża w starciu ze złą wróżką, a w nagrodę otrzymuje swoje własne skrzydła od Czarodziejki, władczyni Wróżkolandii. ''Syrenkolandia'' W zaledwie kilka tygodni od otrzymania skrzydeł Elina nauczyła się świetnie latać. W pewnym momencie Bibi zauważa, że Elina jest śledzona przez Motylenkę, która przekazała jej wiadomość o porwaniu księcia Nalu. Elina udaje się wraz z Bibim do Kryształowej Zatoki, gdzie znajdują zbiornik z zatrutą wodą. A to wszystko jest sprawką Grzybiaków służących Lavernie. Zmusili oni porwanego Nalu, aby doprowadził ich do antymagicznego owocu, dzięki któremu Laverna może niewrażliwa na wszystkie czary. Elina spotyka Nori i prosi ją o pomoc, ale rozmowa szybko zamienia się w kłótnię, a Nori odpływa. Żółw morski umożliwia Elinie podążanie za Nori dając jej specjalne wodorosty pozwalające oddychać pod wodą. Tym sposobem rozpoczyna się jej podróż do Syrenkolandii. Kiedy Elina dogania Nori, spotyka także Syrenki, a dzięki Bibiemu zostaje zaproszona do ich domu. Syrenka radzi jej gdzie szukać wyroczni Delfiny i daje jej wskazówkę. Następnie wraz z Nori udają się do Ślimaczego promu. ''Magia tęczy'' Elina przybywa do Kryształowego Pałacu aby dowiedzieć się jak wykonać pierwszy wiosenny lot jako praktykant pod opieką Azury. Tam poznaje chłopca o imieniu Lipiec, który umie rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Gdy ponownie się spotykają w Kryształowym Pałacu, stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Elina poznaje również innych uczniów szkoły, którzy trenują razem z nią. Radość zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i Jasnotą jest ciepła,miła i pomocna. Ale Błyskotka, Migotka i Bajan nie lubią Eliny. Jednak na końcu filmu, Elina jest lubiana przez wszystkich, i mówi Lipcowi, że będzie bardzo jej go brakować, dając do zrozumienia, że go lubi. Relacje Bibi Jest pufciakiem Eleny i prawdopodobnie jest jej najbliższy. Dziwny przyjaciel Eliny zawsze brzmi piskliwie gdy coś mówi, ale jest to urocze dla wszystkich. Nawet na najbardziej niebezpiecznej misji, jest razem z Eliną. Chryzantema Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Eliny. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza i zawsze stara się pomóc Elinie w każdej sytuacji. Elinie zależy na niej i martwi się o nią. Książę Nalu Kiedy spotykają się pierwszy raz, wydaje się, że się polubili. Nalu uratował ją i nie chciał zostawić Eliny. Jednakże, Elina i Nalu są tylko przyjaciółmi. Elina powiedziała Nori, że nie jest zakochana w Nalu, ale Nori tak. Azura Jako starsza wróżka, Azura stara się uczyć Elenę i pocieszać ją w każdej sytuacji. Dla Eliny, to wielki zaszczyt móc być uczennicą Azury. Azura jest pierwszą, która mówi Elinie, że jest wyjątkowa, widząc jej tęcze w oczach. Lipiec Lipiec i Elena są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ta dwójka rozwija swoje uczucia do siebie w trzecim filmie. Lipiec bardzo troszczy się o Elinę i jest pierwszą osobą, która uwierzyła w nią w Kryształowym Pałacu. Jest możliwe, że będą parą w przyszłości. Radość Jest wróżką, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Eliną w Kryształowym Pałacu. Od pierwszego spotkania, jest miła w stosunku do Eliny. W porównaniu do innych, Radość zaprzyjaźnia się z Eliną i tym staje się najbliższą przyjaciółką Eliny w Kryształowym Pałacu. Mariposa Jest wspomnianie w filmie Barbie: Mariposa, że Elina i Mariposa znają się i są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Jednakże nigdy nie zostało wspomniane jak się poznały i skąd się znają. Wygląd fizyczny Elina ma długie blond włosy, które zwykle spina w kok oraz szmaragdowe oczy. Barbie: Wróżkolandia Elena jest ubrana w jasno różowy top i spódniczkę ozdobioną pąkami kwiatów oraz zielone buty. Na początku nie ma skrzydeł, ale na końcu filmu otrzymuje wisiorek od Czarodziejki, dzięki któremu otrzymuje parę dużych, różowych skrzydeł. Barbie: Syrenkolandia Postać syreny Elena traci swoje skrzydła dla syreniego ogona, aby uratować Nori w Otchłani Rozpaczy. Jej top jest różowy z ciemniejszymi kwiatami i różyczkami. Jej ogon jest również różowy, z widocznymi łuskami i dodatkami kwiatów. Nosi dwa naszyjniki; jej własny z motylem oraz perłowy od Delfiny, którego kolor zmienia się z niebieskiego w biały. Postać wróżki Jej top jest taki sam, jak w postaci syreny. Elina ma krótką spódnicę w kształcie pąku róży, naszyjnik w kształcie motyla i różowe buty. Jej kolor skrzydeł i styl są takie same jak jej ogon w postaci syreny; był różowy w różowe groszki. Barbie i Magia Tęczy Podczas walki z Laverną, jej strój i skrzydła zupełnie zmieniają kolor. Jej top i skrzydła są tęczowe, a jej spódnica jest różowa, inspirowana pąkiem kwiatu. Taki sam strój ma w filmie Barbie: Mariposa. Elinaaaaa.png|Elina bez skrzydeł Elina - pierwsze skrzydła.jpg|Pierwsze skrzydła Eliny Mermaid.png|Postać syreny Elina - drugie skrzydła.jpg|Drugie skrzydła Eliny (Syrenkolandia) Elina Magic of the rainbow.jpg|Elina i tęczowe skrzydła (Magia Tęczy) Osobowość Elina mieszka z Bibi. Kiedy ktoś robi sobie z niej żarty, nigdy się nie mści, tylko pozostaje spokojna. Jest uprzejma, miła, przyjacielska, mądra, odważna i silna, ale często jest przerażona. Ona zazwyczaj wskazuje drogę innym wróżką jak i syreną. W trudnym czasie, Elina zawsze ma nadzieję i pomaga, wymyślając świetne pomysły. Galeria 914489 1325340474445 full.png Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg Barbie - Fairytopia.jpg Barbie-fairytopia-magic-of-rainbow-screencaps-barbie-movies-35859504-640-352.jpg Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541421-384-288.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541444-1024-576.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541397-1024-576.jpg Elina-has-wings-barbie-fairies-9951875-384-288.jpg Elina-s-mermaid-wings-barbie-fairies-13681579-500-297.jpg Elina (Wróżkolandia).jpg Elina in Mermaidia.jpg Elina-Mermaidia-the-old-barbie-movies-25018736-512-296.jpg Elina-has-wings-barbie-fairies-9951874-384-288.jpg Elina.JPG Elina Mermaidia.png Elina-Mermaidia-barbie-fairies-9951713-384-288.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541480-720-416.jpg A6b875bd733439cda3f78a4b9479a625.jpg Prince-Nalu-barbie-fairies-13480245-720-412.jpg Samme-mejias-image-lair-barbie-mermaidia (30).png Elina-and-Nori-barbie-movies-25770241-1024-576.png Be90af5f59804c84056b5bf7ea87ad30.jpg Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg 87765 1313422054499 full.jpg Elina18.png Barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg 448719 1274534540222 full.jpg Elina-barbie-movies-9327214-852-480.jpg 87765 1343041513471 full.jpg Images.jpg Barbie-movies 170104 1.jpg Elina5.png Bcef681ecae2272a425dd21bdeb758fb.jpg Elinanecklace.JPG Mermaid.png Elina.jpg Elina.png Elina-barbie-movies-9327214-852-480.jpg Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png Linden & Elina 28.jpg en:Elina Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Wróżkolandia Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Syrenkolandia Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i Magia Tęczy Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Mariposa Kategoria:Wróżki Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Barbie